


Revenge Across Time

by RigorMorton



Category: Insidious (Movies), Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Groping, M/M, Making Out, Male Friendship, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Insidious/Princess Bride crossover. Specs and Tucker are roommates, business partners and the best of friends. Their paranormal investigating business has been slow lately, causing Specs to become restless and start questioning his life. Just when he starts to realize just how unfulfilled he's been feeling, he recieves a mysterious package....A very old book. One of his favorites in fact, The Princess Bride. Little does he know that it's the original copy of the famous book. A cursed copy, that when read aloud by the person who found it, has a very magical and unexpected result. Spec's life is about to get a lot more interesting....a lot more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I know, an Insidious/Princess Bride crossover, has never been done. I wanted to try an off the wall pairing. Specs and Westley, definitely fits the bill. Hopefully the Speckers don't get mad at me for daring to pair Specs with anyone else but Tucker. I hope you guys enjoy.

In Specs and Tucker's apartment, there was certainly no lack of sources for entertainment. The two young men owned a colossal amount of movies. Particularly in the horror genre. Mostly DVD's but they loved to collect rare VHS films that unfortunately never made it to DVD. One of the downfalls of technology I suppose. It was definitely a costly hobby.

Specs was also a bookworm, so his novel collection was quite sizable as well. Not to mention their extensive video console collection. They had every kind one could imagine and pretty much every game to go along with it. They were your typical gamer/fanboy geeks.

In spite of the boundless entertainment, Specs found himself dying of boredom. It had been a slow few months in the paranormal investigating business. Neither of the two friends knew why this was. Sometimes business is booming, sometimes it's not. No real rhyme or reason. 

Specs found himself wandering around their tiny apartment aimlessly, trying desperately to fill the void. Specs loved his best friend very much, even though they bickered like an old couple that had been married for fifty years….but in spite of living with his best friend and his very cool and unconventional job, Specs felt unfulfilled. 

He hadn't had an actual girlfriend since Holly, and that was over a year ago. That relationship was no walk in the park. He did not miss her at all. She was not very good to him. She was bossy, controlling and snotty. Tucker used to tease Specs about her. Saying she was like Stu's bitchy girlfriend in the Hangover. Specs would always shake his head and tell Tucker to shut up, but deep down, he knew it was true. Sadly she ended up leaving him for some other poor schmuck she could control. Specs did not shed a tear, and realized shortly after, how much happier he was without her. 

Specs was unsure why he felt so unfulfilled and lonely. He felt he should be happy with what all he had. Yeah, he was nerdy and very passive( unless you insulted his work, then he'd take your head off), but he was very smart and talented. He could draw circles around most people who called themselves artists, and he also had quite a lot of writing skill. He felt he should be very content with what he had, but somehow he just wasn't. 

He paced the floor of their apartment, to the point where Tucker was starting to get annoyed. Tucker was eating his kraft macaroni and cheese in front of the television and trying to watch the Law And Order: SVU marathon on USA. Specs's fidgeting was getting on his last nerve.

"Dude… what the fuck, are you doing?" Said Tucker. "You're making me nervous. Sit the fuck down already. Jesus Christ.

Specs stopped his pacing for a moment, shooting Tucker a dirty look as he nervously chewed his thumbnail. " I'm….restless, okay? We haven't had an investigation in a few weeks and I'm climbing the walls." Specs resumes his pacing and nail biting.

"This isn't the first time this has happened, man." Said Tucker. "You were never quite like this. You're not doing drugs are you?"

"Yeah, you got me. I've been shooting up in between my toes. That's why you never see me without socks" said Specs, sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Tucker actually almost took him seriously for a moment, considering he couldn't remember seeing his buddy without socks. He raised his eyebrows seriously at Specs, as if he was actually worried for a moment.

"No, Tucker! I'm not doing drugs" exclaimed Specs, throwing his hands up in frustration. "I don't know. I guess I'm just going through a slump…. I don't know.

" We need to get you a girlfriend, dude" said Tucker chuckling, and turning his attention back to the television.

"Oh yeah?" Said Specs, obviously annoyed. "And how's your girlfriend, Tucker? Oh yeah, nonexistent"

Tucker rolls his eyes and turns back around to Specs. "You don't have to get hostile, man. I'm just messing with you. Geez Louise". Tucker turns back to the television and continues shoveling the macaroni into his mouth.

This was typical for Tucker. He seemed to always be munching on something. It was one of the things that drove Specs crazy. Tucker was also the bigger smart ass of the two. He was always making sarcastic remarks to Specs. That was the cause of most of their bickering…well that and Tucker always rubbing it in Specs face that he makes all their equipment, making him the more important of the two.Despite their arguments, they loved each other, even though they never said it aloud. Tucker needed Specs, as much as Specs needed him, but you'd never hear him admit it. 

Specs finally decided he'd sit down next to his buddy and watch some TV. He flopped down on the small, black couch, crossed his arms and let out a sigh. Tucker smiled and nodded his head, pleased that Specs finally sat down, and he could actually concentrate on this episode, even though he'd seen them all.

Specs stared blankly at the television. His eyes may have been on the screen, but his mind was not. He contemplated how he could find himself, and what he could do to give his life more meaning. That was a difficult task, considering Specs wasn't even sure what exactly was missing from his life. Little did he know, he was about to find out, sooner rather than later, and it was going to turn his world upside down….


	2. Once In A Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Specs is home alone, enjoying the quiet when he recieves an unexpected surprise. A book from his childhood mysteriously appears at his door step. Despite, the suspicious circumstances, he's happy to have it, and decides to give it a read. Only a few paragraphs in, Specs gets an even bigger surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Westley's here! Enjoy 

The apartment was so quiet when Tucker was gone. There was no blaring television….nobody screaming obscenities while playing video games….no obnoxious sarcasm… it was quite nice. Specs rarely had the apartment to himself, but he always appreciated it, when he did. 

Specs sat at his desk in front of his laptop, contemplating whether or not he should join one of those dating sites he hears about all the time. He sort of felt like it was…well…lame. Although online dating didn't really have the same stigma that it used to years ago. It was almost trendy now. Specs, as adorable as he was, was not really great with girls. He was kind of shy, and awkward. He was one of those guys that would get really nervous when talking to an attractive female. He wasn't too bad at holding a conversation, he was just bad at initiating one. Online dating could be a good way for him come out of his shell a bit.

He had heard good things and bad things about it. Yes, it was convenient, and easy to find people with the same interests as you and you don't have to deal with face to face rejection, however it was also a haven for weirdos. He'd heard many a story of how the girl was really great at first, but a few weeks into it she was clingy, jealous and possessive. 

Specs rested his cheek on his fist, glaring at the screen…wondering if he should go through with it, and if he did what picture should he use. He didn't feel like he really had any good ones. He wondered if he should take a new one….maybe without his glasses, and maybe a leather jacket. "Pfft, who am I kidding?" Specs mumbled to himself. He exited out of the site, and was about to close his laptop when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Specs gave a confused look, because he had no idea who that could possibly be. It certainly wasn't Tucker. Tucker wouldn't knock. They weren't expecting any company, and neither one had done any online shopping recently.

Specs got up from his desk and headed for the door, stopping to look down for a moment when he realized he was only in boxers and a T-shirt… oh and socks of course. Whoever it was had only knocked once and he figured he didn't have time to run and grab pants, so he'd just have to answer the door as he was. 

He pressed his right eye up to the peephole, quietly in case he decided not to answer, but nobody was there. Hmmm, he thought. How strange. Maybe it was someone who had the wrong apartment. He shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away from the door. Seconds after he turned his back he heard the knocking again. Specs stopped dead in his tracks and turned around quickly. He ran over to the door and yanked it open swiftly. Again there was no one there, however there was a very old looking book lying on the floor, in front of his feet. It was what looked to be a very old copy of The Princess Bride. It was brown with gold trimming and the title was in gold lettering. 

Specs bent down and picked it up. He examined it curiously, wondering where it came from and who on earth would give this to him and why? He looked around one last time, trying to see if he could find any sign of human life in the hallway. Not a soul. He walked back inside and shut the door. 

Specs looked down at the book, scratching his head, still contemplating why this book was given to him. He wasn't complaining because he was bored and figured now he could reread a childhood favorite, and take a trip down memory lane. However he couldn't help but be a little creeped out about the circumstances of how the book got into his possession. Not to mention how old it looked and felt….like something that belonged in a museum.

In spite of his reservations, Specs sat down at his desk, leaned back in his swivel chair, and propped his feet up on the end of the cluttered desktop. That was how he always read. He opened the book and examined the old looking pages. Since he'd read the book several times as a young child, he decided to skip over the first few paragraphs about the Duchess getting Annette fat and skip to the part where Westley is introduced. Westley was his favorite character. He was 10 when the movie came out in 87 and his mother had taken him opening night, because Specs had begged her to. He was not disappointed and his love for the character, only grew after having seen it.

Specs cleared his throat, before beginning. He liked to read aloud a little. Well, not loud per se, just sort of a whisper, just under his breath. He felt it helped him absorb what he was reading better.

"The horse's name was Horse" Specs read softly. "Buttercup was never long on imagination, and it came when she called it, and it did what she told it. The farm boy did what she told him too. Actually he was more of a young man now, but he had been a farm boy when orphaned he had come to work for her father and Buttercup referred to him that way still."  
"Farm boy, fetch me this, get me that. Farm boy, quickly you lazy thing. Trot now, or I'll tell father."

"As you wish. That was all he ever answered. As you wish. He lived in a hovell out by the animals, and according to Buttercup's mother, he kept it clean. He even read when he had candles."

Specs stopped reading for a moment, and couldn't help but relate to Westley. Specs had always been a bit of a push over. He was kind of meek and usually quiet, so naturally he got picked on in highschool and sometimes even now. He knew Tucker loved him and would probably cease to exist without him, but even so, Tucker picked on him from time to time. Specs also liked that Westley liked to read. Specs had been a bookworm from a very young age when his mother bought him Stephen King's The Cycle Of The Werewolf for his eighth birthday.

"Thanks a lot" a voice from behind Specs said. Spec's eyes practically bulged out of his skull and he swung around in his chair swiftly to see a young man dressed all in black, eyes and head covered in a black bandana, only his piercing blue eyes, and full pink lips peeking through, sitting on the couch. Specs gasped, stood up and began to move backwards towards the door, almost tripping over a a footrest Tucker had left in the middle of the floor. Specs caught his balance and quickly stood back up, pressing the nose of his glasses up with his index finger, to get a better look at the strange man looking back at him.

"What the Hell?" Specs shouted arms out in front of him, trembling and looking utterly terrified. "Who are you, and how the Hell did you get in here? Where the Hell did you come from? And most importantly…what do you want?"

Suddenly it hit Specs that this guy could be dangerous, and he better change his attitude to a more compliant one. "Take whatever you want" said Specs nodding his head, left hand out in front of him, as if that was going to keep the strange man from coming any closer.

The strange man, dressed in black shook his head and chuckled. "I'm not here to rob you" the man said in a very light British accent. Almost undetectable.

"Than why are you here?" Asked Specs, chest heaving. Before the man could answer, Specs started imagining why else the man would be there. He obviously wasn't a hitman, because Specs knew no one that would pay to have him killed. There was only one other reason Specs could think of, probably due to watching too much Law & Order with Tucker.

"Oh, God" said Specs, suddenly starting to feel sick to his stomach. "Oh please… not that" he said shaking his head, looking like a deer in head lights. "Please no, trust me you don't want that from me. My hygiene is terrible. I haven't showered in days and I ate Taco Bell for lunch."

"What?" Said the strange, British man, shaking his head in confusion. "I have no idea what that's supposed to mean."

"You're not going to rape me?" Asked Specs.

"You mean force myself on you?" Asked the man, with a look of disgust on his face. Specs nodded his head, while slowly moving backwards, trying to inch away from the man in black. "Oh, heavens no. I would never do such a thing. I'm not a barbarian. I'm not even a bad guy. I'm not here to harm you. I promise.

Specs let out a slight sigh of relief, but was still wondering what on earth was going on. "Well… who are you then?"

The man stood up from the couch, twirled his hands up above his head, and took a bow. "I'm Westley" he said, grinning. Specs shot him a strange look of confusion.

"Westley, as in the farm boy from The Princess Bride?" Asked Specs in disbelief.

"At your service" said Westley, taking another bow. 

"I….I need to sit down for this" said Specs as he sat down on the footrest he almost tripped over. He put his hands over his face, feeling overwhelmed, by the strange circumstances he was dealing with. 

"So What's your name?" Asked Westley.

"Uh… Specs." 

"Well that's a funny name. Don't think I've ever heard that one before" Westley said.

"Well, it's actually Steven, but everyone calls me Specs."

Westley shot Specs a confused look. "Why would they do that?"

"Um, because of my glasses. Specs is short for spectacles" Specs said pointing to his glasses.

"Oh… I see" said Westley with a smile."That's interesting attire you have on there." Referring to Spec's boxer shorts and T-shirt.

"You're kidding right? I have on interesting attire? This coming from a guy that's dressed like a pirate" said Specs, rolling his eyes.

Westley looked down at his clothing and looked back up at Specs. "What's wrong with dressing like a pirate?" Specs put his face in his palm, and shook his head.

Suddenly they both heard the sound of a key being turned. Tucker was home, and Specs had no idea how he was going to explain this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one. It's only going to get better from here, and yes....there will be smut. Hang in there guys!


	3. Reality Used To Be A Friend Of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker comes home and finds Westley in his living room with Specs. Specs has to explain why a man dressed like a pirate is in their living room, even though he himself does not know. Specs and Tucker have a little chat with Westley, and find out how and why he's here.

Specs and Westley both looked at the door that was being pushed open, than looked back at each other, Specs looking panicked. Tucker stepped into the apartment, with his arms full of groceries, not even noticing the strange man in black at first.

"Dude, are you gonna give me a hand with these or what?" Said Tucker, kicking the door shut behind him. 

Specs just kind of stood there frozen, looking at Tucker, before he answered."Um…yeah… Specs said nodding his head. He reached for one of the bags, and pulled it out of Tucker's arms, knowing very well that Tucker's vision will no longer be obstructed, but Tucker has to find out eventually.

Sure enough, pretty much immediately after the bag was removed from his arms, Tucker spotted the strange man in black out of the corner of his eye. He slowly turned his head to his left to get a better look. As soon as his eyes met Westley's, he scrunched up his nose in disbelief. Tucker looked Westley up and down, and then turned to Specs, giving him a look of utter confusion.

"Dude…" said Tucker, pointing his finger at Westley. "What's with Zorro over here?" 

"Who is this Zorro you speak of?" Asked Westley, scowling at Tucker.

"And why does he talk like that?" Asked Tucker, looking even more confused.

Specs shrugged his shoulders, after all he didn't even know exactly what was going on himself. "I…..I don't know" stammered Specs. "I was on the computer, then there was a knock at the door. I got up to look through the peephole….there was nobody there, so….I…I" Tucker was staring at Specs impatiently and making hand gestures, prompting him to get along with it. "I started to walk away, and then they knocked again…. I opened the door and there was this book sitting by the door" said Specs holding the old book up to Tucker.

"Okay….then what?" Asked Tucker, glancing back at Westley.

"Well… I brought it inside, and I started to read it, and a few paragraphs in I hear a voice from behind me say " thanks a lot". I turned around, and there he was" said Specs, pointing at Westley.

"So, you don't know this guy? He just appears in our apartment and you haven't called the cops?" Asked Tucker, with a frightened look on his face.

Westley's just sitting on the couch legs crossed, watching in amusement. "Who are the cops?"

Specs and Tucker just looked at each other, with a mixture of fright and confusion.

"I didn't call the cops because I wasn't right by the phone, and I was panicking and then you came home. He claims he's Westley. Like from the book, Westley" said Specs.

Tucker rolls his eyes and throws his hands up in the air. "Well this, just gets better and better! Obviously this dude is batshit crazy, but there's one of him, and I think between the two of us we can take him. Hunter, ninja, bear to decide who tackles him, while the other runs for help."

Specs sighs and rolls his head. "I don't think he's dangerous. Lets just talk to him, and find out what the hell this is about."

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Asked Tucker. "He could be a psychopath! Or a rapist! 

"He's not a rapist. Trust me. Let's just try to stay calm and find out what's going on" Specs said, grasping onto Tuckers arms, trying to calm him.

Tucker nodded his head, and both men, turned their attention to the strange man in black, once again.

"Okay, if you're really Westley, take off your mask" demanded Specs.

Tucker leaned over and whispered in Spec's ear. "Dude, if he looks like a 20'sh Cary Elwes under there, I'm gonna lose my shit." Specs couldn't help but grin at the thought of that. He kind of hoped it really was Westley.

Westley sighed, rolled his eyes and said, "As you wish." He reached up to the back of his head and untied the black bandana, covering his head to reveal long( well long for a guy), golden blonde hair. Specs and Tucker both looked at each other nervously and gulped. Westley smirked a little, before lifting off his black eye mask.

Specs and Tucker both gasped in horror as soon as the rest of the strange man's perfectly chiseled face was revealed.

"Oh my God!" Cried Tucker. "We've been sucked into an alternate universe where storybook characters come to life and look just like celebrities that played them! Oh, God… I bet if we try to go outside, it's gonna be like Beetlejuice…. When the door opens, we're gonna fall out into the desert and giant, man eating worms are gonna try and eat us, and…." Tucker was totally panicking… hyperventilating and flailing his arms.

Specs grabbed his friend by the shoulders, while Westley just looked on, very amused by the frightened Tucker. "Dude, relax! Look at me, okay. We're not in an alternate universe, he is." Specs said, pointing at Westley. Tucker started to calm down a little bit, and his breathing returned to normal.

"He's from an alternate universe, and somehow me reading this book, brought him here. I don't know how or why, but maybe he does. So let's settle down, and get him to tell us, okay" said Specs, his hands still on Tucker's shoulders, trying to calm him down. Tucker nodded his head and sat down on the chair at the desk.

"Okay Westley…. What's going on here? Is there anything you can tell us? How did you get here? Asked Specs.

Westley smirked, and sat back down on the couch. "In a nutshell, the book that you read from is cursed. Listen, I don't know every detail. All I can tell you, is that The Princess Bride is actually a true story and the book that you read from is the original copy, written by Humperdinck himself."

"Well, why is it cursed? And what exactly is the curse?" Asked Specs. Tucker just sat there with his face in his hands, listening closely.

"Humperdinck cursed it, because he was furious with Buttercup and I for foiling his evil plan to become king. He wrote the book….his way of letting out his frustration I suppose, and placed a curse that whoever finds, or is given the book, can bring the character they relate to the most into their world by reading the book aloud. The point of the curse, is to keep me and Buttercup separated, because most people will relate to one of the main characters. Whichever one, doesn't matter. We're still in different universes. Although Inigo was the first to go. He disappeared a long time ago, and never came back. We don't know what era he's in. He's just gone. Luckily the book was kept away from circulation for many years, by a widow who was somehow aware of its curse, so Inigo was the only one affected by it. This is my first time, and I have no idea how to get back" Westley said sadly, like he was just now realizing his circumstances. He leaned forward on the couch and sulked with his face in his hands.

Specs felt bad for Westley, and walked over and sat down next to him on the couch, while Tucker stayed seated, still in disbelief. Specs put his hand on Westley's back and patted him, trying to give him some comfort. "Gee… I'm really sorry, man. I…. I didn't know any better when I read it. I'm…. I'm so sorry.

Westley shook his head " It's not your fault" Westley said, as he patted Spec's knee. "I knew this was bound to happen sometime, and I'm glad it was me, and not Buttercup that had to go through this. What year is it, though?

"Um…it's 2015 man" Specs said rubbing Westley's back softly. He knew that would be a lot for Westley to take in.

"2015?….2015? I…. I can't believe it.… I have so much to learn… I don't even know where to start" Westley said shaking his head sadly.

Specs and Tucker looked at each other, both feeling awful for the poor guy. "Tucker can I have a word with you in the kitchen please?" Tucker shook his head and stood up out of the chair to follow Specs to the kitchen.

"We have to keep him with us, he's got nowhere else to go" said Specs.

"You mean like a pet, because that's basically what it's going to be like. He has no birth certificate, no social security number, no identification. He can't get a job. We'll have to take care of his every need. Have you lost your mind?" Tucker implored.

"We'll find a way, but we don't have a choice. He's from sixteenth century England. He knows nothing about the world he's in right now. He's never seen electricity, or cars, or any technology at all. We can't just throw him out there, sink or swim. He'll end up in a nut house or something. The poor guy was just ripped from his whole life. His love, his friends. He's scared and heartbroken, and confused. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night, if we just put him out on the street. We have to take him in Tucker. We'll find a way to make it work" said Specs.

 

"This is crazy…. Like, fucking nuts man. Ugh!" Said Tucker shaking his fists at the sky. "Why the fuck do you have to read aloud anyways? Who does that!"

Specs shook his head at Tucker. "I'm sorry. Like I could have predicted this" said Specs, raising his arm up and letting it fall back down in frustration. "On the bright side, it could be kind of fun."

"Fun? Okay, you've officially lost it, man" said Tucker, as he paced the floor of the kitchen nervously.

"Think about it. We get to teach him everything. We'll be like Stoney and Dave in Encino man. He's never seen Jaws, or heard Led Zeppelin. He's never been to a strip club, or had a cold one while watching the game. We get to show him all of that. It's going to be great.

Tucker just facepalmed and shook his head. He could only see the downside of this. All the extra money it was going to cost them. Specs on the other hand, couldn't be happier. He needed some excitement in his life, and it looked like he'd finally found it. As Tucker closed his eyes and sighed over this new burden, Specs couldn't help but smile….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm perfectly aware of the confliction that Westley somehow looks like Cary Elwes, even though if Princess Bride was a true story, he shouldn't look exactly like the actor that played him in the movie, but oh well. Only Cary can be Westley, we all know that. It's just going to have to remain a plot hole. Oh, and Smut's coming soon. It will be worth the wait. Stay tuned.


	4. Easier Said Than Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Specs starts to realize just how little Westley understands about our world and just how much work it's going to take, for Westley to become a functioning member of society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter.

Specs walked back into the living room, to see Westley slumped on the couch sulking. Specs let out a sigh and walked over to Westley. He squatted down in front of the mysterious blonde and put his hand on his shoulder. Westley looked up at him with those beautiful baby blues, that looked so sad, and Specs couldn't help but get lost in them for a moment. Specs realized he was staring and quickly broke eye contact with Westley.

"Again, I'm really sorry. I know this is shitty, but I promise everything is going to be alright. You're gonna stay here with us, okay" said Specs nodding his head and smiling. Westley raised a curious eyebrow up at Specs. "We'll get you some clothes, and teach you all about our way of life in 2015. It's not going to be easy. Nowaday's you need a identification to get a job. You know, a picture of you…. Specs rolled his eyes and mumbled " Damn he doesn't know what a picture is. "You need something that proves, you are who you say you are, and jobs are much different now than they were back then. Lots of illegal immigrants work, so it's possible to get you a job eventually but right now you can't work with no identification. Westley just stared at Specs, looking worried and confused. "But like I said, you'll stay here with us. You'll have food and clothes, and a place to sleep, and we'll teach you everything you need to know."

Westley nodded his head, remaining quiet. Tucker walked back into the living room, and leaned back up against the wall with his arms crossed. He was not happy about their current situation, and he didn't care much for Westley. He thought he was smug and snooty, and couldn't understand why Specs was excited about this.

"Tucker, could you go find a change of clothes for Westley, and I'll teach him how to use a shower, because he could use one" said Specs. Tucker nodded and walked off down the hall to his room. "Alright Westley…" said Specs, rubbing his palms together chipperly. "I'm going to show you the 2015 way to bathe." Westley furrowed his brows at Specs, but got up anyways and followed him to the bathroom.

Specs flipped on the bathroom light, and Westley's eyes wandered around his unfamiliar surroundings. He looked down at the white tile floor, beneath his feet, and shot Specs a strange look of confusion when he noticed the Animaniacs shower curtain.

"It's from a cartoon. Tucker's a big fan. We'll teach you about cartoons soon enough" said Specs. "This…." Specs opened the shower curtain. "Is called a shower. You take off your clothes, and get in and turn this knob, and the water comes on." Specs turned the knob and water began to pour out of the spout. "See." Westley's eyes grew wide, as he watched the water pouring out of the shower head. He reached his hand out and stuck his fingers under the warm water. 

Westley chuckled, and looked back at Specs with a smile. Specs smiled wide, amused by the handsome blondes, cluelessness. "That's pretty neat, huh?" Said Specs pressing the nose of his glasses up with his index finger. Westley nodded his head smiling and began to take off his boots, then his shirt. Before Specs could say anything, Westley was buck naked and practically pushing him out of the way to get in. "Most people wait till they're alone to take off their clothes, but okay" mumbled Specs.

Specs watched the young blonde step into the shower. He knew he should look away, and get the Hell out of there, but he couldn't help but stare just for a minute. The man was sheer perfection. Tall, and lean but not scrawny, toned but not bulky. Specs quickly turned away once he realized he was gawking. Luckily for him, Westley was too busy with his face buried in the hot stream of water coming down from the shower head.

Specs reached down to the edge of the bathtub to hand Westley the soap. "Here ya go. You use this to get yourself clean."

Westley looked down at the bar of soap and took it out of Spec's hand, smiling. "Yes, I know what soap is. This does look different though." Westley put the bar up to his nose and sniffed it. "Hmm… smells better too." Westley looked at Specs and asked "Are you going to get in?"

"Uhh…. That's okay. Men don't usually take showers together now. Well, unless they're lovers of course. But other than that, they tend to shower alone" said Specs, fidgeting around nervously.

"Suit yourself" Westley chuckled, as he rubbed the bar of soap over his arms. He couldn't possibly care less that Specs was standing there watching his every move. Westley just kept on covering every inch of his body with lather, shamelessly. Specs was spacing out, watching the perfect specimen that was Westley, rubbing soap over places Specs had no business looking at.

Westley started to put the bar soap in his hair when Specs realized, he'd forgotten to show him the shampoo. "Oh, wait. I almost forgot" said Specs as he handed the bottle to Westley. Squeeze this onto your hand and rub it through your hair. It's much easier than using a bar of soap. 

"Hmm" said Westley, as he grabbed the bottle and poured the blue shampoo in his hand. He rubbed it through his hair, just like Specs told him to. Specs realized he was still staring, and that neither him, or Westley had bothered to close the shower curtain. Specs looked down at the floor and saw the small puddle of water forming. 

"Oh shit" said Specs. He grabbed the curtain and pulled it all the way down the shower rod. "I completely forgot to close the curtain." Specs let out a nervous chuckle. 

"Oh, that's what that's for" Westley said, smiling. Specs just shook his head laughing. He was already starting to like Westley. He was excited that he had a new friend. Specs leaned up against the bathroom counter, waiting for Westley to finish, not realizing for some reason, how strange it was that he stayed in there with Westley the whole time. Suddenly, Tucker came through the bathroom door, holding a shirt and boxers for Westley.

"You stayed in here with him the whole time?" Said Tucker scrunching up his nose at Specs. Specs just shrugged and smiled at Tucker. "That's super weird, dude" said Tucker, shaking his head. 

Specs grabbed the clothes from Tucker and held them up to look at what he brought. "A Van Halen T-shirt and boxers, is the best you could do?"

"Uh, yeah. He's not going to fit into any of our jeans. I'm too tall and you're too short. Duh…." Said Tucker, rolling his eyes.

"Damn, you're right. We're gonna have to buy him some clothes" said Specs.

"We? Ha, I don't think so. That's all you, bud" said Tucker.

Just then both men hears the shower curtain open and out stepped the beautiful blonde man. He stepped out of that shower, right in front of the other two men, without a single care in the world.Tucker's jaw dropped as Westley grabbed the towel by the sink and proceeded to dry himself off. 

"Oh, come on! Not only is he so good looking, it's kind of nauseating, but he's packin too? Oh…well that's just great" said Tucker throwing his arms up in frustration. Westley stopped drying himself and gave a confused look.

"Dude, really?" Said Specs, in disbelief of Tucker. Tucker walked out of the bathroom and stormed down the hall into his room.

Westley looked at Specs, still stark naked. "I don't like him" Westley said shaking his head.

Specs chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I feel the same way sometimes." Anyways…. I think it's time for you to get dressed. This is all we have for you right now, but I'll go to the mall later and get you a few outfits so you can blend in a little better."

Westley held up the T-shirt Specs handed him to inspect it. "Hmmm, you people dress funny. And what's Van Halen?" 

"They're a band" responded Specs. 

Westley furrowed his brow. "What's a band?"

Specs rolled his eyes and facepalmed. "Oh my God, I have so much to teach you. I don't even know where to start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt kind of blah to me, but it gets better from here.


	5. Fun In The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long week of training Westley, Specs takes him swimming, and the two end up sharing an unexpected moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Greg Haynes for helping me spice this chapter up. I was having a descriptive block, if you will. He helped me get my creative flow going again. Hope you enjoy.

"So this King chap, you're reading about….." Started Westley after his fifth lap around the pool. "What's he like as an Author? I'm curious about him, because you seem to have quite a collection of his books and I keep hearing his movies mentioned on that television contraption of yours."

Specs looked up from his book, wondering how best to describe the literary master of horror. "Well…." Specs began. "He specializes in horror." Westley gave Specs a strange look, like he wasn't quite grasping what he was telling him. "Scary stories, meant to frighten you, I guess I should say. He wrote one about a rabid, killer dog, and another one about a possessed car. There was also that one about the end of the world…"

"Hmmm, sounds like a pleasant fellow" said Westley.

"But there was that one thing….. Specs stated.

"What?" Asked Westley.

"Well, that depends on what you think about pre-teens having an orgy in a sewer to stop a giant spider from outer space, disguised as a killer clown" said Specs.

The former dread pirate Roberts, stopped swimming and only stared at Specs, unsure what to make about that comment. Very few times, in the week that Westley's been here, has Specs seen Westley truly shocked. This was one of those times.

Specs had seen that look before. A few days back, Tucker had decided it would be funny to show Westley The Exorcist. That very same look rolled on Westley's visage when Reagan started to, in Westley's words, "diddle herself" with the crucifix. Specs somehow managed to keep a straight face, but on the inside he was chuckling at his protégé's distress. That scene was hard for anyone to watch, let alone someone who had no concept of movies until a week ago.

Tucker ended up regretting showing Westley that movie when Westley had blurted out, "Your mother sucks cocks in Hell, during one of Tucker and Westley's many arguments. Specs almost choked on the soda he had just taken a big swig of, but Tucker was not amused. He would've knocked the snooty Brit, into the middle of next week, had Specs not jumped in between them.

Sure enough, later that night, Westley was having a hard time sleeping, and had to crawl into bed with Specs. Specs really didn't mind having Westley in his bed. His bed was large, and Westley was a very quiet sleeper, and he stayed on his side of the bed, and other than the light fresh scent of Westley's body wash, Specs couldn't even tell he was there. Plus it made Specs feel good when the two were just about to fall asleep, Westley whispered "Hey, Specs?" and Specs rolled over and replied, "Yeah"….. "I'm starting to really like it here. Thanks… for everything " said Westley with a kind smile.

Specs and Westley had grown rather close, in the short time they'd known each other. It was only natural that they would, since they pretty much spent every waking moment with each other. Specs had to teach a young man from sixteenth century England, how to be a normal functioning member of society. That was no easy task. He'd been showing Westley, raunchy, 80's, teen movies all week to help teach him some slang terms and how the opposite sex interacts nowadays. He also managed to teach him a lot about technology, well at least enough, that Westley didn't freak out every time he saw a cell phone or a computer.

Now a week and many movies and lessons later, Westley was finally starting to fit in. Specs figured taking Westley swimming would be a great way to take a load off. It would keep Westley busy and Specs could take a break and catch up on his reading. It was a win, win.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Asked Westley, motioning for Specs to come over. "It's too hot to just sit there in the sun. You'll roast."

Specs smiled and pushed his glasses up with his index finger. "Maybe later" Specs replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"How about now?" Asked Westley with a mischievous look on his face. He stood up and made his way up the pool steps, smirking at the older man.

Specs immediately put his book down, his eyes grew wide, as he realized Westley was up to no good. "What are you doing?" 

Westley stepped out of the pool, and ran towards the older man, with playful intentions. Specs immediately got up from his lawn chair and bolted for the gate. Unfortunately for Specs, he was not quite as fast as Westley, and before he knew what hit him, the older and much smaller man, was being lifted off the ground, flying through the air, and feeling the sting of pool water smacking him in the face, and last but not least, the burn of water going up his nose. Specs kicked his way back up to the top, and broke the surface with a gasp. He immediately started frantically looking for his glasses, hoping that they were still intact after hitting the water so hard. 

"Looking for these?" Specs heard a voice with a mild British accent say. Specs squinted his eyes and saw Westley, standing at the edge of the pool, holding up his glasses. Westley, squatted down and motioned for Specs to come closer. "Come here." Specs started paddling his way over to the mischievous younger man, and placed his arms over the side of the concrete edge, holding himself up. Westley placed Spec's glasses back on his face, gently and gave Specs a smile.

"I'm sorry. I hope you're not mad. I was just playing with you. Are you alright?" Asked Westley.

Specs wanted to be mad, but he just couldn't. Westley had those big puppy dog eyes, and he really did seem to have good intentions. Specs knew he was just being friendly, and wasn't trying to bully him.

"I'm fine, but you're lucky my glasses didn't break, or you'd be toast." Said Specs, trying to sound like he meant business.

Westley just smiled and shook his head. "Sure" he said sarcastically. Westley reached down grabbing Specs by the arm, and pulled him out of the pool and onto his feet. Specs was astonished at how strong the younger man was. Almost jealous, actually. Westley was so perfect. Blonde, tall, dreamy, well spoken… everything Specs felt he wasn't. He didn't know rather to be envious, or attracted. Specs was starting to realize he was a little bit of both, and that was terrifying to him. Specs at least took comfort in knowing that Westley would have to share the same feelings in order for him to have to worry about anything happening between the two of them, which Specs was certain, Westley did not. He would soon realize he was dead wrong about that. Westley had actually developed quite the crush on his older mentor, but Specs didn't think much of himself and was quite oblivious to it.

The two grabbed their towels and were heading for the gate, when Westley shouted out, "Hey Specs! Whoever makes it to the apartment first, gets the shower." And before Specs could even open his mouth, he was eating Westley's dust.

"Oh no, ya don't" said Specs as he took off running for the apartment building door. He wasn't too far behind Westley, when he stepped in a slippery wet spot, just before reaching the pool gate, and fell forward face down, scraping the shit out of his left knee.

Westley gasped and immediately ran back for Specs. "Oh, shit. Are you okay?"

Specs sat up and looked down at his bloodied knee. "Ouch."

"Ooh, that's a nasty cut" Westley hissed. "That was my fault. I shouldn't have tried to race you. I'm sorry, Specs."

"It's alright, it's not your fault. I already knew I was too old for this shit, but I did it anyways. I'll be fine" said Specs, wincing as he tried to get up.

"Don't get up. I got ya" said Westley. The younger man reached out his hand and pulled Specs back to his feet, and came up underneath him, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Oh, wow. You're carrying me…um okay, that's certainly not weird at all." Said a bewildered Specs.

Westley carried him up the stairs, and into their apartment, setting Specs, gently down on the couch. "Sit tight. I'll get something to help clean that up with." Said Westley as he ran to the bathroom. 

"Get the peroxide!" Specs yelled out.

Westley came back out, holding a bottle of peroxide, cotton balls and a box of adhesive bandages. "This ought to do it. I'm good with cleaning wounds. After all, I was by myself a lot when I was living as the dread pirate Roberts. I had to learn to fend for myself."

Westley sat down on the floor in front of Specs and poured peroxide over his wound. Specs hissed as the bubbling peroxide stung his bleeding gash. Westley leaned in close and blew softly on the burning scrape, and much to Specs surprise, it actually helped a little bit. 

"Buttercup's a lucky lady" Specs said, smiling…eyebrows raised.

Westley raised his eyes up at Specs, and a grin spread across his face at the accidental flirtation Specs had just expressed.

Specs didn't even really mean to say that out load. He figured he better fix it. "I mean.. Ya know…to have a strong gentleman like you to take care of her. And, you're a lucky guy to have your chivalry appreciated. There are very few nice guys like us around these days, and even fewer women these days who appreciate it."

"I know, I've only been here a week, but I've yet to hear you mention a lucky lady in your life. Is there no such lady?" Asked Westley with a soft smile.

"Well, lucky would be a strong word" chuckled Specs. "But.. No, there's not. Hasn't been for quite a while, and I don't think the last one felt very lucky" said Specs, pushing up his glasses again.

Westley poured some more peroxide on Spec's wounded knee and leaned in close to blow on it once more, before placing the bandage over it. 

"That's a real shame" said Westley moving his eyes up to Specs. "You're very kind, and adorable. I'd think any lady would feel very lucky to have you in their life. I know I do."

Spec's eyes grew wide, hearing Westley say that. Not to mention the way Westley was looking up at him. If Specs didn't know any better, he'd say Westley was flirting with him, but he knew that couldn't be right. However, Westley was not quite as oblivious as Specs was. He was well aware that the "lucky lady" comment Specs made was flirtatious.

The two just kind of stared at each other for a moment, neither one saying a word. Suddenly Westley reached up and brushed Spec's hair out of his face with his fingers. Spec's gulped uncomfortably, not knowing exactly what was going on. Westley sat up on his knees and leaned in close to Specs. Spec's stomach rose up into his chest. He knew now what was going on…Westley had been flirting, and now he was about to kiss Specs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm evil for ending this chapter like that, but guess what..... Smut in the next chapter! I promise ;)


	6. Coulda, Woulda, Shoulda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two days since Specs and Westley's "moment" on the couch, and Specs is really starting to regret the way the "moment" ended. Especially when Tucker and Westley come home from the bar with an unexpected guest.

Specs lie in his bed, just staring at the ceiling, pondering his life. He was feeling confused, and regretful. Confused, because he could not stop thinking about that kiss. The kiss or I guess I should say, kiss-es, that he and Westley had shared a mere two days ago. This was confusing to Specs, because he had never been kissed by a man before, never really even thought about it, yet for some reason he liked it. Not just the physical feeling of it, but the emotional as well. After all, it had been a very long time since Specs had been kissed by anyone, and he had never been kissed quite like that.

Two days earlier, the two men had shared a very flirtatious moment on the couch while Westley was bandaging a nasty scrape that Specs had sustained, while the two were horsing around at the pool. This particular moment, ended up with Westley initiating a kiss. Westley got up on his knees, and leaned in towards Specs, placing his left hand on the side of his mentor's cheek, and pressing his lips, ever so lightly to Spec's. No tongue, and not forceful at all. Westley just simply put his lips to Spec's and kissed him softly. Kind of how they did in those old black and white romantic movies. Specs did not move away or push Westley back. He just closed his eyes and let it happen.

When Westley saw that Specs was not stopping him, or pulling away, he got a bit more aggressive. Westley got up off the floor, and onto the couch next to Specs. Next came the tongue, and a willing Specs opened his mouth to receive it, and it was nice. Westley's lips were full and soft, as soft as Specs imagined they would be, and Westley's moustache tickled his upper lip just a bit, but Specs was not bothered by it. As Westley's tongue brushed over his, Specs started to become aroused. He felt himself twitch in his swim trunks, and even more so when Westley's warm hand brushed over his chest and stomach.

Specs even remained still when Westley's lips made their way down to the side of his jaw, and Specs hissed when Westley's tongue emerged and flickered it's way down his neck. Specs tangled his fingers in Westley's wet, blonde hair as his protégé's mouth made it's way down even further. Westley's eager tongue, reached Spec's navel and dove right in, dipping and flicking wildly like a thirsty cat, lapping up the water in it's dish. Specs could clearly see Westley pitching a tent in his trunks, and couldn't help but enjoy feeling so wanted.

Westley, began to pull at the strings on Spec's swimming trunks, causing them to untie, but when Westley's finger tips slipped through the elastic waistband, Specs started to lose his nerve. He knew exactly what Westley planned to do when he pulled Spec's erection out and as much as Specs wanted him to, he knew that it wouldn't stop there. He knew he would be expected to…ahem, return the favor, and the thought of what would take place after that, terrified Specs even more. His homosexual virginity was dangling on the edge, and Specs was growing unsure, if he was ready to lose it.

As reality hit him, Specs panicked and wiggled his way out from underneath the young blonde and immediately stood up from the couch. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I just….can't. Don't get me wrong, you are very dreamy and you're an amazing kisser… but…I'm not ready for this, I'm just not."

Westley just sat there on the couch, looking up at Specs with those big, blue, confused, puppy dog eyes, and Specs felt like a shitty human being for leading the poor guy on. 

"It's just that…." Specs continued. "Sex with a man, is a little more complicated than with a woman. Ya know? Have you even….had sex, at all?"

Westley nodded his head. "Yes, I have."

"Okay, I see…that's good. I wasn't sure because the book never really said. Umm… I guess my next question would be, have you…. had sex with a man?"

"No" replied Westley, shaking his head. "But I have known a few men that had. It wasn't as uncommon back then as people think. They all seemed to feel it wasn't so bad. Kind of nice actually."

"Maybe that's true, but I just can't right now. We'll talk about this later okay?" Said Specs, as he walked off down the hall to his room, leaving Westley alone on the couch, feeling rejected.

Now, for the regret. Specs was seriously regretting his decision to stop Westley. Specs never thought he'd see the day, that he'd turn down a blow job. I mean on one hand, he knew he had every right to be scared of what, what started as a simple blow job would lead to, but on the other hand he was attracted to Westley. He feared that rejecting the younger man, that seemed to want him so badly, would put a strain on their friendship, and he was right. It had.

All Specs could do now, is stare up at the ceiling and hope that Tucker and Westley would be back home soon, so maybe him and Westley could talk, and hopefully clear the air. Tucker wanted to go to the bar for some drinks, but Specs wasn't up for it, and Westley was feeling hurt and rejected, and figured a drink or two, certainly couldn't hurt, so he went along with Tucker. 

Specs was also a little worried that Westley would have too much to drink and end up confessing their little incident to Tucker. Oh God, Specs would never hear the end of it. He could just hear the wisecracks and jokes that Tucker would spew at him, now. The thought made Specs shudder, and as he was about to get up and pour himself a fourth shot of whiskey, he heard obnoxious laughing coming from living room.

Specs got up from the bed and walked out towards the living room to greet the two obviously drunk men, but was completely caught off guard when he flipped on the light and there were three drunk people in his living room. Tucker, Westley, and a very stunning blonde woman. Specs hoped and prayed that the blonde was with Tucker, but deep down he knew who picked her up.

"Hey! It's Specs" said Tucker.

Westley looked up at him awkwardly, and the lovely blonde that was with him, put her hand out to Specs.

"Hi, Specs" she said as she shook his hand. "I'm Lana. I've heard a lot about you in the few hours I've known Westley. He seems to really look up to you."

Specs shook the young girls hand politely, but did not crack a smile. He simply nodded, and shot Westley a dirty look. Specs felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. He was jealous, crazy jealous, and hurt, even though he knew he had no right to be. After all he was the one who rejected Westley, and Westley had every right to find someone that would accept his advances. In spite of this, Specs was still furious. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Lana. I hope you have a lovely evening. Now please excuse me, while I go drive pencils through my eyes" said Specs, before he stormed down the hall into his room, and slammed the door shut.

"What the fuck was that about?" Asked Tucker, with a very confused look on his face. He shook his head and headed off to his room. "Goodnight guys."

Lana had the same look on her face, but Westley knew what it was about, and he couldn't help but smile just a little. He didn't realize how much Specs really cared until he saw how hurt and jealous he was. He knew what he had to do.

"Lana, why don't you make yourself at home, here on the….well, that thing you sit on, and I'll be back in a moment" said Westley, and he took off running down the hall towards Tucker's room. Westley knocked on Tucker's door.

"Hey, Tucker. It's Westley. May I come in?"

Tucker quickly opened the door, and nodded for Westley to come in, curious as to what the guy that hated him wanted. "What's up? You came to say thanks for the sweet piece of ass you got cuz of me? Don't give me too much credit. I only did it because I thought getting you laid would lighten you up."

"Well…." Started Westley. "I actually came to ask if you would do me another favor?"

Tucker looked at him curiously. "What kind of favor?"

"It turns out, I think I've had a little too much to drink and I'm not feeling so well. I was hoping perhaps, you could take the young lady home for me?"

Tucker raised his brow up at Westley. "Have you lost your damn mind? How sick are you? I mean….have you seen her? And you do know, that if I take her home for you, I'm going to try and have sex with her, right?"

Westley chuckled and patted Tucker on the back. "I wouldn't expect any less from you my friend."

Tucker didn't even give it a second thought. He ran out of his room and into the living room. Westley watched on from the hallway as Tucker told Lana all about how Westley was, sprawled out on the bathroom floor laying in his own vomit. That was enough for her, and she grabbed her purse and left with Tucker.

Westley slipped off his shoes, and his plaid shirt, and walked down the hall to Spec's room, wearing just his Levi's. Spec's door was open now, and Westley stood in the doorway, watching Specs sulk on his bed.  
"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know what you're thinking.... "This bitch, promised smut in this chapter." Technically there was a little smut when Specs and Westley were messing around. This actually wasn't intentional. I just got carried away while writing and wrote more than I intended to. So It was not a deliberate lie. I didn't want this chapter to be ridiculously long. Anyways I'm already writing the smut for the next chapter and it might be up tonight. Hang in there. If you're familiar with my writing, you know it will be worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to Greg Haynes for helping me with the Title of this fic. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think guys.


End file.
